yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lulu Obsidian
| en_name = Lulu | romaji_name = Kurosaki Ruri | ja_trans_name = Ruri Kurosaki | fr_name = Lulu Obsidian | it_name = Lulu Obsidian | gender = Female | relatives = * Shay (older brother) * Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension counterpart) * Selena (Fusion Dimension counterpart) * Rin (Synchro Dimension counterpart) | organization = The Resistance | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Lulu, known as Ruri Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Ruri) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the Xyz Dimensional counterpart to Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Selena (Fusion Dimension) and Rin (Synchro Dimension). According to Leo Akaba, Ruri is crucial to his plans. Design Appearance Ruri's face resembles those of her counterparts. She has long purplish-black hair; unlike her counterparts, which extends past her lower back even when tied up in a bow-shaped style (with which she secures with a wing-shaped barrette). She also has shorter lilac sidetails, which are still longer than her counterparts', extending over her chest in comparison to her counterparts (being chin-length), and, post-Invasion, dons large feather earrings. Her eyes are pink. Like her counterparts, she also wears a bracelet. Before the Invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Ruri dressed simply, in a tan and white dress and shoes, but after the establishment of the Resistance, she wears more simple and practical clothes; a cream-coloured vest with a short-sleeved blue-grey undershirt, grey pants, black boots, a sash-like shirt held up with two brown belts, and a red sash that evokes Yuto and Shay's scarves. Personality According to Yuto, Ruri is kind and loyal to her friends, fighting for the sake of their homeland together with Yuto, her brother Shay, and her Resistance comrades. Yuto commented that Zuzu's desire to protect her friends is similar as Ruri. Because of the invasion by Duel Academy, Yuto stated that Ruri would never learn the Summoning method used by the Duel Academy, suggesting that like Yuto and Shay, Ruri developed resentment for Fusion Summoning. She is also shown to be brave and confident, challenging Yuri to a Duel when she was cornered by him. Etymology Ruri's name means 'Lapis Lazuli' - a stone that is a deep blue and is greatly prized for its unique intense colour. It also means 'Emerald'. Her family name can be read by separating the two syllables apart. 'Kuro' means 'Black' and 'Saki' means 'Bloom'. Biography History Before the invasion of Heartland, Ruri watched Dennis Macfield performing card tricks in the park. Noticed by the performer, she was quickly picked up by "Performage Trapeze Magician" and deposited in front of Dennis, who knelt to her in a princely manner and requested a Duel. Indirectly, Ruri was the cause of the invasion as Dennis green-lit the invasion the moment he found her. After the invasion, Ruri was queuing up to draw water when she met Dennis again, this time accompanied by Yuri. She was pursued by Yuri, beginning a Duel with him when she was cornered against the ruins. Ruri lost the Duel and was captured and brought back to Duel Academy. Yuto and her older brother Shay would later end up searching for her frantically. After the former's encounter against Yugo ended, Shay asked Yuto about the whereabouts of Ruri. Yuto shook his head in response, prompting Shay to curse. Present Although Shay initially paid no heed to Zuzu, once he noticed her, he mistook her for Ruri and asked if she had escaped with her own strength, much to Zuzu's confusion. Yuto insisted that Zuzu wasn't Ruri and knocked Shay unconscious before Zuzu's bracelet teleported them away. When Yuto asked Sora Perse about her whereabouts, Sora suggested that she might be sealed into a card like the other people who were captured by Duel Academy. However, Yuri confirmed when prompted by Zuzu that Ruri was captured by him. After Shay attempted to quit the Lancers because of Declan's announcement that they would go to the Synchro Dimension, Selena assured him that the Professor must have been taking care of Ruri because he needed Selena and her counterparts. Ruri was then mentioned again by Dennis during his Duel with Shay, who explained the short history between him, Yuri and Ruri. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters